America, England, and Death
by Lluvia-the-Wolfgirl
Summary: Episode tag. America has just heard that England's not doing well, and goes to visit him only to find a cloaked and boney figure waiting outside England's door.


America walked quickly down the hallway. It wasn't that he was worried about England - that guy'd been around a long time, and he'd been involved in a ton of wars and battles during that time, so he had to be pretty tough, right?

Still, America had to check on him- because they were allies, and allies helped each other out. Besides, England owed him money!

The fact that America's stupid brain kept trying to show him memories of back when he'd been just a colony, and he'd go adventuring and come back all banged up and how England would treat him- hover over him like a mother hen- how he'd take care of each and every scrap and bruise-

America shook his head.

Okay, he'd visit England real quick, and then he'd go back and help his guys out some more-

Huh? Who was that standing in front of England's door?

America stumbled to a stop.

Black cloak- bones- scythe- no way! This had to be a joke, right?

There was no way Death was standing in front of England's door!

The boney figure turned and looked at him.

America shuddered and then tried to stop himself.

He was a hero! A hero! And heroes didn't abandon their friends!

"He-hey. What do you want?" Drat, that didn't sound very heroic-

The figure- the figure that totally was not Death- turned and looked back at England's door.

"Hey, don't ignore me! What…" America trailed off. Did that mean that…? "No way! You can't take England! I mean, he was a pirate and he's been involved in several wars and-" America bit off the last part. He totally wasn't going to say "we need him" because America was the hero, and heroes didn't need anybody- "his people totally need him dude! You can't take England!"

The scythe guy just looked at him-

"Anyway, that guy's way too stubborn!" America plowed on- he was a hero, he had to do this, he was the hero- could you fight Death? For England's sake, he'd try it- "even if you try to take him, he'll come back just to yell at me."

It was true. England yelled at him at him a lot. Sometimes America did it deliberately, like with the map thing- England was funny when he was angry- but sometimes it felt like he couldn't do anything right either.

The scythe dude cocked his head to the side, like he didn't believe him.

"Yeah totally! England likes to argue, and he shoots down all of my ideas, even the awesomest ones- and he fights with me and France all the time- there's no way you'll be able to take a guy as stubborn as that!"

The scythe dude shook his head, disbelieving.

"Hey, it's totally true! Watch- I'll go in there and we'll definitely fight, and he'll start feeling all energetic."

The figure in black paused a moment, then nodded slowly, and then walked in.

America followed.

England really didn't look good.

"England!" America yelled, forgetting to sound calm and assured, rushing over to his bed, "are you okay? Did Germany beat you up?"

"No." England opened his eyes and looked at him- that reassured America, until he realized the expression was a rare one- an almost smile, wry- "I was working on our new weapon, and there was this drunk Scotsman-"

"England, you can't die! You owe me a ton of money!" There, that should do it- surely England would get irritated and call him a insensitive prat or a wanker or one of those other funny sounding British words-

"America-"

Huh? He didn't sound mad…

"We were always fighting…but I want you to know…I never hated you…I know it must have seemed that way…but the truth is-"

The figure moved suddenly- America had almost forgotten about that boney guy in his confusion over the way England was acting- the figure reached down and covered up England's mouth.

"England?" no, wait- he couldn't get scared, he was the hero- what had England been about to say? - forget that, he needed to make sure England stayed awake! "You okay?"

No response.

America didn't like this- England was too quiet- not moving at all!

Looks like he had no choice…

America moved to England's head and started smacking him- gently, he just wanted to get his attention, he didn't want to hurt him worse.

The boney figure drifted closer and watched him.

After a couple smacks, England still didn't wake up.

Okay! This called for desperate measures.

America pasted a smile on his face and turned to face the cloaked figure.

"Dude, England's totally dead! Let's get a drink to celebrate!"

The figure in black nodded- the movement resulted in a noise that sounded way too much like bones clacking against one another.

More importantly, England sat up, looking dismayed. "Eh?"

"See? I told you he'd wake up if we did that." America grinned, relieved.

The figure turned to England and nodded.

"So, you see? He's way too stubborn for you to take. It'd be a waste of time for you to hang around here and even try- you might as well quit now."

The figure looked from England(who was still just staring at them) to America, then back again and then, finally, nodded and turned and walked out the door.

After he was gone, America dropped with a relieved sigh into a chair. "Finally gone." he looked up to see the still frozen England. "Hey England? You okay?"

"'All right, England's totally dead? Let's have a drink to celebrate'?"

"Dude, I just said that to get you to react. So, what were you going to tell me before he covered your mouth?"

England stared at him a moment before flopping back into bed. "…nothing."

"Really? That so?"

"Yes."

Somehow, America doubted that- but he kept smiling. It did seem like England was feeling better- more energetic. "Well, if you say so England. By the way, I don't hate you either."

England stared at him, open-mouthed.

America grinned and slapped him on the shoulder playfully. "So, you going to be stuck in here a while or what? Should I drop by your house and put out a bowl of milk for your imaginary friends?"

England scowled at him halfheartedly. "They're not imaginary, git. They really do exist, despite your inability to see them. They're certainly capable of getting their own food- and most of the time they do- but since they are my friends I do share food with them. So if you could drop by and put something out for them and explain to them what's going on so they don't worry- that would be nice."

"No prob, dude." America agreed cheerfully, then frowned as England's eyes fluttered- opening then closing. "You okay?"

"Fine. Just- tired."

"Well, that guy's gone now, so you should be able to go ahead and take a nap if you want."

England made a soft grunting sound of agreement and shut his eyes.

After a couple minutes of silence, America leaned over. "England? You awake?"

Other than a soft sigh, there was no response.

"Asleep already, huh?" America said softly, standing up.

He'd like to bug England awake so they could talk some more- but he'd been injured and he needed his rest. Still though, America just stood there a moment, staring down at the man he used to look up to and adore- the man he still respected, even if he'd never admit it out loud, even if he didn't respect all the things he did.

Slowly, America reached forward and pulled the blankets up and tucked them around England, the way England had done for him back when he'd been a child.

"Sweet dreams England. Get better soon."

Elsewhere, but not too far away:

Russia pulled off the mask and smiled at Canada. "Was that what you were hoping for, da?"

"Not quite." the other nation said softly, "but it is a good start. Thanks for your help, Mr. Russia."

"No problem comrade. After all, the more those two get along, the quicker we beat the Axis and all will become one with Russia, da?"

Canada sighed.


End file.
